The World is Spinning
by static-disturbed
Summary: What Peyton should have done at the book signing. LEYTON. Songfic, lyrics are Bright Eyes- First Day of my Life.


He's as breath taking as he's always been; quite confidence carried around his shoulders despite the nervous smile and vulnerable blue eyes that she knows are searching for her in the crowd. People are lining up to meet him, paying for his signature and she can tell he doesn't exactly understand why. He's always been so unaware of the magnetism that radiates from him, of how his smile makes even stranger's hearts feel safe and strong.

_This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach_

Yours was the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go

He has been her motivation, her rhyme and reason since she was sixteen years old. Despite everything that happened, despite the seven months of silence and phones calls she's too scared to make, the moment she found the ring was the happiest she's ever been. He wanted to marry her, he wanted forever. It was also the most afraid she has ever felt. He wanted to marry her, he wanted forever. She can't help but feel like a broken record. The first night they almost slept together, so young, he offered her his heart and it scared her away. She made a mistake that night and spent a two-year punishment watching from afar as he fell in and out of love with other girls. She can't let it happen again. She is done punishing herself, done waiting on the perfect situation, the right time. The world is spinning and every second is the right time to be in love.

_So I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever, I especially am slow  
But I realized how I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home_

Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning?  
And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed  
You felt as if you just woke up

The line is moving and she clutches one of the many copies in her hands. Her favorite pages are dog eared and underlined; the most important years of her life to date are chronicled in her hands. The town that made her who she is and the kids who she laughed, hurt and felt invincible with are immortalized in black and white and she can visit them anytime she wants just by turning a page. It is better than any yearbook. Their love is there in print, open and honest and young. She was a broken girl, always angry and feeling left behind. He was smarter than he should have been at sixteen, fixing her car with a shy shrug, a boy that knew the thrash of rejection from someone you couldn't help but to love. Their lives tumbled together, they got spun in circles but they always found each other again.

It is real, all of it did happen. How could she take that for granted? How could she be too scared to say yes? At the front of the room a beautiful girl, big smile and unfathomable eyes, has a hand on his shoulder. She will fight for him this time if she has to, she will not deny herself her other half ever again.

_And you said  
"This is the first day of my life  
Glad I didn't die before I met you  
Now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy"_

He sees her but she should have known she'd never be able to sneak up on him. His hands keep moving and he is polite to the people that are basking in his presence but his eyes never leave hers. She isn't afraid; she is excited, crackling with electricity. Finally she stands in front of him and slides the worn paper back copy, the story of them, across the table. The front cover is open and the first page is marred with her scrawl, bold and big; "Yes."

"I should have said yes, I love you Luke," she announces as way of greeting and keeps her head high.

Silence and the line behind her is growing restless. His breathing is uneven. The beautiful girl appears by his side.

"Lucas, the line is pretty long," she jokes gently and he seems to snap back into reality.

"This is Peyton," he explains simply and she can see the other woman's heart shatter a little bit. He never understands the way people fall in love with him so easily. But she is the one he loves back and she won't apologize for that.

"Peyton, you said…"

"I lied because I was scared but I know what I want Luke. I want it all," she places a hand over her heart and a ghost of a smile tugs at his lips, "I want to marry you Lucas Scott."

There is a hush in the line behind her and she hears her own name being whispered. They know who she is.

He is standing, so tall, so strong. He comes around the table, he pulls her into him and her world snaps back into focus for the first time in months, that simple and easy.

"You can't propose to me," he kids gently into her ear, "I proposed to you."

"I'm not proposing. I'm answering," she places a hand over his heart, his fragile, amazing heart. All hers. "The day you fixed my car, when we were kids, I think maybe you fixed my heart too. And I need to be with you, always have."

He laughs, they both know it's cheesy but they both know it's true.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you Lucas Scott, I think maybe I have since the day I met you."

And then he kisses her, deep and alive and home. The crowd is clapping. The other girl looks wistful with a sad smile. Peyton wants to tell her to believe in love. Their story is just one and it will never be over, she will love him until she dies and even after. The world is spinning and every second is the right time to be in love.

_  
So if you want to be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We'll just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery_

Besides, maybe this time is different  
I mean, I really think you like me


End file.
